


Balance

by LadyGerbilLuna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Caring, Drama & Romance, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: Riku knew his infatuation with Sora would never be returned. He was okay with it, knowing that his friends wouldn't abandon him for such feelings. He just hoped he would eventually find love eventually himself...He just never thought Seifer might be that person.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Why I always start with Seifer and Riku starting things at a club, I have no clue.

Sora wouldn't sit still, bouncing in his chair, his huge grin stretched across his face. Riku was fairly sure he hadn't stopped since they had left Destiny Islands for Twilight Town.

"This is going to be awesome!" Hayner said, punching a fist into the air. 

Boxes lay scattered around the living room he, Kairi, and Sora rented. They arrived early, the start of summer, to settle down before school began. It felt weird, attempting to settle into a mundane life after everything that occurred. Yet King Mickey encouraged them to at least give it a shot. At least people knew what occurred. Some gave them space, some tried to act like they were normal....

"Yes! I've never gone to a club..."

"You know what else would be awesome? If you two helped!" Pence said, giving them both a mock glare as he and Olette helped unpack.

"You guys don't need to help," said Kairi, smiling. She always smiled. "We have time to unpack." 

"It's not a problem," Olette replied, studying the cover of a book. "It's nice not having boxes everywhere. "

"But we totally have to get ready for the bar. There's no way you guys have clubbing clothes yet."

"Don't tell me we have to go shopping again," Pence groaned. 

"We totally have to go shopping. You have the worst clothes ever, man."

And that was the start of the first, full day in Twilight Town...

***

Rufus slammed his fist into the table. 

"I want that asshole found! How dare he send threats to me? That fucking dick..."

Reno sat back, eyes widened a bit, taken aback a bit by the clear anger radiating from his boss. Usually, Rufus was the epitome of calm and collected that game from a bigwig businessman. But this, Rufus shaking from anger...well, it was warranted, but definitely unexpected.

"We're working on it, boss. The guys an eel. Right when you think we have him, he slips away."

"After the shitshow he pulled, I won't have him ruining the hard work we have here. I won't have him...fuck. I don't want Seifer finding out yet until we have more information."

"All right, boss. But don't keep it from him for long. Don't want him getting ideas."

"Just go, Reno. Find him."

***

The music pounded, reverberating through his body. Clubs weren't exactly the first place Seifer choose to party, the music often giving him headaches, and too many people attempting to hit on him...

"Oy! There they are!"

Seifer sighed. Over the years, though rivalry never quite went away, he and Hayner's groups had gotten a bit closer, especially since the wars. People change, he mused, thinking over the last few years. He himself may not have dealt with the war quite as directly as others, but living with Rufus...

A small smirk pulled at his lips as Sora, ever the adult, stuck his tongue out at Seifer. Kairi smacked him upside the head lightly. The two were a unique pair, often appearing childish, lights in a dark and often morbid world, despite all they had seen. And then there was...

Seifer always found Riku attractive, and now he had the chance to look. He ignored Rai and Hayner's banter. They were about the same height now, but where Seifer's muscles bulged, Riku was lithe, corded strength. Dark blue pants hugged his legs, a simple, black tank, black shoes, and corded choker completed the simple outfit, accentuating the form. Seifer almost wished the man would turn, but instead focused on the face. Longer, silver hair framed his face now. Their eyes met. Riku's cheeks were splashed with pink, but an eyebrow raised in question. 

"You done eye-fucking my friend?" Sora asked. 

The words were just a reminder that the keyblader was not as innocent as he often acted. There were a few shocked exclamations. Seifer felt his own cheeks warm, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Riku's mouth opened in a retort, but nothing quite came out.

"No," Seifer said, eyes never leaving the ice blue. "Not quite yet."

***

Riku wasn't too keen on going to the club, but his friends wanted to go, so he figured he would try to enjoy. He hadn't expected Seifer's eyes to practically strip him down, and though he was flattered, he also felt a bit uneasy with the attention. He didn't know what to do with it. 

Thankfully, Seifer seemed to take pity on him, and their conversations returned to playful banters. 

At least, until they moved to the dance floor. Riku hated dancing, but at first, it wasn't so bad, looking foolish together. But then, as expected, they began to take partners, the dance become a bit more intimate...he stepped away from others, seeming to want to offer...

And Seifer approached him, eyes focused on him. Riku felt the urge to push, to not be the focus of anyone...he fought it. This wasn't darkness versus light...

Fluidly, but surprisingly gently, Seifer maneuvered them, bodies pressed together. Riku shuddered a bit, a hand clenching into the long, white, sleeveless trench coat Seifer wore.

"Just feel the music," the man whispered in his ears. "Move with it. And if you want, you can always imagine it's him..."

"No," he replied vehemently. His infatuation may be common knowledge, but that didn't mean he would allow it to color everything.

Seifer paused a bit, pulling back to look at him. Riku didn't allow him to move far.

"No," he said softer, "I see you, Seifer."

A small smile curled his lips, and they moved closer, letting the music guide them.


End file.
